Take Two with Phineas and Ferb: Reloaded
by lipdproductionsinc
Summary: Join Phineas and Ferb as they re-open their talk show set and talk to more guests! Suggestions are allowed, but guests must be new and not created from a fanficition. Sorry! Newest Guest: Amy Lee
1. Index

Note: To find the chapter you want, just change the number in the address bar next to the story number (which is 12199804) to the number of the chapter itself. For example, if you want to go from here to Elton John, you would change the 1 (12199804/1) to a 3 (12199804/3).

Chapter 1: Index

Chapter 2: Billy Joel

Chapter 3: Elton John

Chapter 4: Amy Lee


	2. Billy Joel

Chapter 1: Billy Joel

 **A/N: I do not own anything at all. The only thing I own is the story.**

 _I know what we're gonna do_  
 _Join us for the interview_  
 _Have a seat_  
 _Cause it's Take Two_  
 _With Phineas and Ferb_  
 _Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a talk show!_

Isabella: Please welcome, world known singer, Billy Joel!

Billy Joel: Thank you! Thank you!

Phineas: Thanks for being here.

Billy Joel: Thanks for having me.

Phineas: Welcome to the show! Our parents love your music, and we do as well.

Billy Joel: Are you guys a little young to be fans of my music?

Phineas: Yes, yes we are.

Joel: Ok, then!

Phineas: You know, we sang a lot of songs. We were wonderin if we could try singing one of your songs with you.

Joel: Sure, which one do you have in mind?

Phineas: Hit it, Isabella!

( **A/N:**  
 **Phineas**  
 _Ferb_  
Billy Joel  
 **Phineas and Billy Joel**  
 _ **All**_ )

 **Woah, oh, oh**  
 _The longest_  
 **For the longest time**  
 **Woah, oh, oh**  
 _The longest_  
 **For the longest**

If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened  
 _ **For the longest time**_

 **Once I thought my innocence was gone**  
 **Now I know that happiness goes on**  
 **That's where you found me**  
 **When you put your arms around me**  
 **I haven't been there**  
 _ **For the longest time**_

 **Woah, oh, oh**  
 _The longest_  
 **For the longest time**  
 **Woah, oh, oh**  
 _The longest_  
 **For the longest**

 **I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall**  
 **And the greatest miracle of all**  
 **Is how I need you**  
 **And how you needed me too**  
 **That hasn't happened**  
 _ **For the longest time**_

 **Maybe this won't last very long**  
 **But you feel so right**  
 **And I could be wrong**  
 **Maybe I've been hoping too hard**  
 **But I've gone this far**  
 _ **And it's more than I hoped for**_

 **Who knows how much further we'll go on**  
 **Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone**  
 **I'll take my chances**  
 **I forgot how nice romance is**  
 **I haven't been there**  
 _ **For the longest time**_

 _I had second thoughts at the start_  
 _I said to myself_  
 _Hold on to your heart_  
 _Now I know the woman that you are_  
 _You're wonderful so far_  
 ** _And it's more than I hoped for_**

 _I don't care what consequence it brings_  
 _I have been a fool for lesser things_  
 _I want you so bad_  
 _I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you_  
 ** _For the longest time_**

 **Woah, oh, oh**  
 _The longest_  
 **For the longest time**  
 **Woah, oh, oh**  
 _The longest_  
 **For the longest time**  
 **Woah, oh, oh**  
 _The longest_  
 **For the longest time**  
 **Woah, oh, oh**  
 _The longest_  
 **For the longest time**  
 **Woah, oh, oh**  
 _The longest_  
 **For the longest time**

Joel: Wow, very nice, and Ferb, nice job singing there. I thought you were a one-liner.

Ferb: I am.

Joel: Then what was that back there?

Ferb gives Joel a look saying, "Does it look like I have control over everything that goes on?"

Joel: Ok, ok.

Phineas: Billy Joel, everyone!

 **A/N: Let me know who you want next! I'm open for requests. It's on a "first come, first serve, and how soon I complete it" basis. Leave a review if you this to continue!**


	3. Elton John

Chapter 2: Elton John

 **A/N: I do not own anything at all. The only thing I own is the story.**

 _I know what we're gonna do_  
 _Join us for the interview_  
 _Have a seat_  
 _Cause it's Take Two_  
 _With Phineas and Ferb_  
Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a talk show!

Isabella: Please welcome, another music artist, Elton John

Elton John: Thank you, thank you!

Phineas: Thanks for being here!

Elton John: Thanks for having me!

Phineas: You know, just the other day, we had your friend Billy Joel on here!

Elton John: Oh really? Him and I go way back.

Phineas: So, how long have you been doing music?

John: I started playing the piano when I was four.

Phineas: Wow, that age was when me and Ferb started making the most out of every summer. Of course, it was ever day, since we weren't in school.

John: Aren't you a little young to be building the things you build?

Phineas: Yes, yes we are.

John: Ok.

Phineas: You started your career in the closet. Would you consider it similar to starting a company in a garage?

John: Oh, very much so. It starts small, then gets very big.

Isabella: Um, Mr. John?

John: Yes?

Isabella: You have been married for a while, how did you do it?

John: I just told her how I felt.

Isabella: Oh, so I shouldn't use a stick?

John: Uh, no.

Isabella: Ok, thanks!

Phineas: Elton John, everyone!

 **A/N: Let me know who I should do next!**


	4. Amy Lee

Chapter 3: Amy Lee

 **A/N: I do not own anything at all. The only thing I own is the story.**

 _I know what we're gonna do_  
 _Join us for the interview_  
 _Have a seat_  
 _Cause it's Take Two_  
 _With Phineas and Ferb_  
Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a talk show!

Isabella: Please welcome, Amy Lee!

Amy Lee: Thank you!

Phineas: Thanks for being here

Amy Lee: Thanks for having me.

Phineas: So, how did the name Ay Lee come to be?

Lee: Well, actually, my real name is Amy Hartzler. "Lee" is my stage name. I have a two-year-old son named Jack and I wrote my children's album, "Dream Too Much", because of him.

Phineas: Wow, having a album made because of you must be really cool.

Lee: Eh, he hasn't gotten the full grip of it yet.

Phineas: What got you into music?

Lee: I got into playing piano as a child and originally wanted to be a classical composer. Then I met a guitarist named Ben Moody and formed Evanescence in 1995, which I am the lead singer of.

Phineas: We also had a band a couple of years ago.

Lee: Phineas and the Ferbtones, right?

Phineas: That's us.

Lee: I love your hit single, "Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo"

Phineas: Would you like to sing it with us?

Lee: Do I ever!

( **A/N:**  
 **Phineas**  
 _Ferb/Fireside Girls_  
Amy Lee  
 **Phineas and Amy Lee**  
)

 **Bow Chicka Bow-Wow**  
That's what my baby says  
 **Mow-mow-mow**  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
 **Chicka-chicka choo wah**  
Never gonna stop  
 **Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you**

 **My baby's got her own of talkin'**  
 **Whenever she says something sweet**  
 **And she knows its my world she's a'rockin'**  
 **But my vocabulary's incomplete**  
And though it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losing ( **losing** )  
When I take the time to translate

 **Here's what I'm talkin bout:**

 **Bow Chicka Bow-Wow**  
That's what my baby says  
 **Mow-mow-mow**  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
 **Chicka-chicka choo wah**  
Never gonna stop  
 **Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you**

 **Well I don't know what to do**  
(I don't know what to do)  
 **But I think I'm getting through**  
(I think I'm getting through)  
 **Cause when I say I love you**  
( _When I say I love you_ )  
 **She says I Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!**  
(Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)  
 **Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!**  
(Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)  
 **Don't need a dictionary!**

 **Bow Chicka Bow-Wow**  
(That's what my baby says)  
 **Mow-mow-mow**  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
( **Chicka-chicka choo wah** )  
Never gonna stop  
 **Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you**

 **I said Bow Chicka Bow-Wow**  
(That's what my baby says)  
 **Mow-mow-mow**  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
( **Chicka-chicka choo wah** )  
Never gonna stop  
 **Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you**

 **Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you**  
 **Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you**  
 **Baby**  
Baby  
 **Baby**  
( _Baby, baby, baby, baby_ )  
 **Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!**

Lee: That was awesome you guys!

Phineas: Amy Lee, everyone!


End file.
